


An Impossible Task

by jujubiest



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Vincent's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: Vincent should have remembered: the one thing more dangerous than a Mikaelson...is falling in love with one.





	An Impossible Task

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, okay. I feel like there's so much between Vincent and Marcel and I just wanted to...poke at it a bit, since I couldn't find anyone else doing so.

Vincent should have been more careful. Should have kept his distance.

He should have _remembered_ : the only thing more dangerous than the Mikaelsons themselves is their way of drawing you in, making you _care,_ convincing you their fight is yours as well.

However much he might like deny it, Marcel Gerard has always been a Mikaelson above all else.

 _So what does that make me?_ He wonders. _Just another damn fool in love with the monsters._

Well. One of them anyway.

If he can’t pretend he doesn’t _feel_ it, at least he can promise himself he’ll never act on it.

There’s foolishness, and then there’s outright stupidity. It’s a line he likes to think he’ll never cross.

He’s found the strength to do so many impossible things. He can do this, too.

He hopes.


End file.
